


Games

by KnightwingYJ



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightwingYJ/pseuds/KnightwingYJ
Summary: Dick was fine with dying for the Earth, but why did she have to?





	1. Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover with Hunger Games. I do not own either works. Warnings will be posted with each chapter.

A flash of light cut through the darkness as a computerized voice broke the silence, _Recognized: Robin B01_. Robin entered the seemingly deserted Mountain, blinking as his eyes adjusted from the flash. With the absence of any greeting from a cheerful Martian or an overeager speedster, he was set immediately on edge. He glanced around and noticed that though it was dark, it wasn’t pitch black. So, someone had to be here. The lights where only lit near the entrance to the entertainment room, seeming to lead him to where they wanted him to go.

                Robin smiled. Given the date, he had a feeling he knew what was going on. Ever since Megan learned when his birthday was- thanks Wally- she had been planning a surprise birthday party for him. He discovered this when she stumbled through an excuse as to why he couldn’t help her in the kitchen yesterday. She was sweet, but she was a horrible liar. In fact, none of his friends were very good liars, besides Batgirl and Superboy.

                Batgirl had never been easy to read, but Robin knew Barbara so well by now that he could read her like a book. It went both ways. Like when she was in deep concentration mode, her brows would furrow and she would get this cute little dimple in the middle of her forehead. She’d have this determination in her eyes, like she was going to solve the world’s problems if she just thought a little harder. He smiled as a warm feeling ran through him and he was suddenly very happy. He felt like he could take on every villain in Gotham and still be home in time for dinner. He always felt this way when he thought of Barbara. He hoped she would be here today.

                His mind switched over to Superboy, the other person he had trouble reading. The clone could rival Batman in the poker-face department and he was new at emotions. He hasn’t had a lot of time to experience all of them. One would think because of that, he’s emotions would be all over the place. It was quite the opposite. He was a rock. Robin had no doubt that Conner felt them, he just didn’t know how to process them. Anger, however, Conner had perfected. Robin absently rubbed his chest. Their first encounter had left him with a giant foot-shaped bruise on his torso. Now, Conner held his emotions back, afraid that the was going to hurt someone if he got too excited. Robin made a mental note to work with him on that.

                He opened the door to the dark entertainment room and his ears picked up rustling. Suddenly, the lights switched on. He blinked as a chorus of ‘surprises’ hit his ears. He smiled at his team. They were all here along with their mentors and a few other members of the League.

                “What’s the occasion?” He asked grinning from ear-to-ear.

                “Really, Robin?” Artemis said with her hands on her hips. “It’s your birthday.”

                “Is it now?” He teased. “I had no idea.”

                She rolled her eyes at him. She was like the big sister and he was the annoying little brother. No matter how annoying he was, she loved him anyway.

                Wally sped over and put him in a headlock. Robin knew a dozen different ways to get out of this hold, but he figured he let Wally have his fun today. “Your getting older is just making you dumber.” He teased ruffling the little bird’s hair.

                Robin pushed him away and attempted to fix his hair.

                “That makes no sense.” Artemis said.

                “It’s not supposed to _Arty_.” Wally retorted.

                Artemis opened her mouth to respond, but she didn’t want to start an argument on Robin’s birthday, so she slugged in the arm instead.

                Wally’s ‘ow’ was ignored as Megan hugged Robin tightly. “Happy Birthday, Robin!”

                He returned the hug. “Thanks Miss M. The party’s great.” They pulled apart and Megan blushed.

                Wally gapped at him, “You knew?! Wait, what am I saying? Of course, you knew.” He said with a playful shake of his head. Robin just smirked.

                Kaldur stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Even so, I am honored to be able to share this day with you, my friend.”

                “Same here,” Robin smiled.

                “Alright, stop hogging the Birthday Boy.” Batgirl said pushing into their little circle. Robin’s smile grew wider and he stomach suddenly started housing butterflies. She stood there in a purple shirt, black jacket, skinny jeans, and black ballet flats. Her hair was pulled back in a neat pony-tail and dark sunglasses rested on the bridge of her nose. He was a little disappointed he couldn’t see her baby blues, but she looked good anyway. Then again, she looked good in whatever she wore. Whether it was the slimming purple dress she wore to the most recent charity ball or if she was in her pajamas and hair rollers, he always found her beautiful.

                “You came!” he exclaimed.

                Barbara rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. “Of course, I did. I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to embarrass you in front of your friends.” Robin chuckled. She slapped a party hat on his head and pulled him toward the center table. “Come on, pixie-boots. Blow out your candles so we can party.”


	2. Brothers, All of Them

                Robin took the zeta-tube to the Batcave, still riding the party high he was on. It had been a blast. They did all the usual party things, cake, presents, and even Pin the Tail on the Donkey, with a little twist. Wally called it Pin the Clown Nose on Batman. Batman’s reaction to the game had Robin rolling on the floor. He was also pretty sure that Wally had never ran so fast in his life.

                 He enjoyed the presents and everything, but the best part was spending time with his friends. The only thing that wasn’t that great was not being able to tell his team who he was. They were awesome about it and so patient with him, but it’s hard to connect with someone when you didn’t even know their name. He hoped Bats will let him tell them eventually, but he wasn’t going to hold his breath.

                Robin went to change back into his civvies when suddenly someone shouted, “heads up!” A figure dropped down from the T-Rex onto him. He staggered but managed to keep his footing, at least until another figure barreled into him and they all toppled into a heap. A chuckle made him look up to see Alfred standing at the foot of the stairs, watching in amusement. “Run, Alfred! Save yourself!” He called.

                “Of course, sir.” Alfred replied. “Do try not to hurt each other.”

                Robin laughed as he tried to pry his brothers’ bodies off him, but one of them sat on his chest, effectively pinning him. “Jason, Tim, what are you doing?” He asked with as much breath as he could manage with ninety pounds of genius on him.

                “You’ll see,” Tim replied. He turned to Jason, “ready?”

                Jason nodded, “One, two, three…” With that, they both began to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ way off key and as obnoxiously as they could. Robin sighed and resigned himself to his fate with a smile. Once they finished, he couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Thanks guys, now get off me.”

                The two boys complied. Jason and Tim were three years apart and Jason was a whole head taller. They looked quite similar to each other, with their black hair and blue eyes- though Jason tended to dye his- but they were polar opposites. Jason was cocky and sarcastic and every ounce of him screamed attitude. It came from growing up on the streets where false bravado was the only way to survive. Tim, however, was quiet. When he first came to live at the manor, it was nearly a full year before he spoke to any of them with more than one word answers. His parents hadn’t paid much attention to him, so when he decided to open up, he was clingy and craved attention. He was scary smart though and Robin knew he would do amazing things when he grew up.

                “Alfred made chocolate cake.” Tim said slipping his hand into Robin’s.

                “Sure, he did. It’s not like Dick asked for it or anything.” Jason sassed.

                “Be nice, Jay.” Robin scolded.

                Tim began to tug on his hand, trying to pull him toward the stairs. “Come on, Alfred said the faster we eat dinner, the sooner we get cake. Then you have to open your presents.”

                Robin chuckled. “Okay, okay, just give me a few minutes to change.” Tim pouted.

                “Master Dick, I laid out some clean clothes for you to change into.” Alfred stated emerging form the locker room.

                “Thanks Alfred.” Robin said.

                “You are welcome, sir.” He turned to the two youngest. “You two need to head up stairs and wash up for dinner.”

                “Yes, Alfred.” Jason and Tim said.

                Alfred turned and began to climb the steps to the manor.

                Jason glanced over at Tim and smirked. “Hey Tim, I bet I can beat you to the kitchen.” He challenged.

                Tim shook his head. “Nah-ah, I’m gonna beat you.”

                “Prove it.”

                They both got into running positions. “Ready,” Tim counted, “set- “

                “Go!” Jason shouted and he took off across the cave and up the stairs.

                Tim stomped his foot and called after him. “Jason, you can’t do that!” He then ran after his brother. “Jason, you cheated!”

                Robin just shook his head at their antics as he went to the locker room to change out of his uniform and back into Dick Grayson. He walked out just as the zeta-tube announced Batman’s arrival. “About time you got here.” He said.

                Batman pushed back the cowl, reveling the face of Bruce Wayne. “I had a few things to take care of.”

                “Don’t tell me you were socializing.” Dick teased.

                Bruce ignored the comment and walked past him. “Where are Jason and Tim?” He asked as he went into the locker room to change.

                “The Terror Twins went to wash up for dinner.” Dick replied. Bruce emerged dress in a baby blue dress shirt and black slacks. “Be careful when you get up there, they might ambush you.”

                Bruce chuckled as he ruffled Dick’s hair. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said. He put his arm around Dick’s shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. “Happy Birthday, chum.”

                Dick leaned into the hug with a smile. “Thanks,” he said and they both head up to the house.


	3. Invaders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: curse word used.

                The sound of arguing flowed from the kitchen and Dick rolled his eyes. It hadn’t even been five minutes and they were at it again. “It’s a hovercraft.” Jason stated.

                “It’s not a hovercraft!” Tim yelled back. “It’s a motorized vehicle that uses jet propulsions to fly!”

                “I’ll say it again,” Jason retorted crossing his arms, “hovercraft.”

                “That’s enough, you two.” Bruce said as he entered the well-lit kitchen.

                Tim instantly ran up to him and tugged on his shirt. “Bruce,” he whined. “Jason keeps saying that my space car is a hovercraft.”

                Jason shrugged, “well it is.”

                Tim stomped his foot. “No, it’s NOT!” He screamed.

                “Master Jason, Master Tim, if you two do not cease with this nonsense, there will be no cake after supper.” Alfred scolded.

                Jason and Tim instantly quieted down, each going back to their previous tasks. Alfred went back to copping vegetables, hiding a satisfied smirk. Bruce sighed, “sure, listen to him.”

                Dick giggled at Bruce’s exasperated face. “Don’t worry, Bruce. People listen to you. You just have to glare and threaten them with bodily harm.”

                Bruce’s eyes narrowed as he took a playful swipe at the little troll. “Go wash up for dinner or I’ll threaten _you_ with bodily harm.” He teased.

                Dick danced away, laughing. “See? It works.”

                “Get going.”

                Still giggling, Dick exited the kitchen with Tim trailing after him. “Look, my space car can be used by Batman.” He said holding up the picture to show Dick. “Do you think Bruce will let me build it?”

                It looked more like a crushed Volts Wagon bug with weirdly shaped tires, than a hovercraft, but Dick smiled. “I’m sure he would, once you figure out what kind of parts it will need and make better, um, blue prints.”

                Tim grinned up at him, reveling a gap caused by a missing tooth. He hated it, thinking it made him look like a baby, but Dick thought it was adorable. “Okay,” He said gazing down at his creation. “I have to come up with a new name for it too. The ‘Bat-space craft’ sounds kinda lame.”

                “Kinda?” Jason scoffed appearing on Dick’s right.

                Tim stuck his tongue out at him. “It has to have the word ‘Bat’ in there somewhere.” He looked up at Dick. “Any ideas?”

                “Hovercraft,” Jason fake-coughed.

                “Jason.” Bruce hollered from the kitchen and Jason jumped. Dick laughed. The boys only recently discovered Bruce was Batman and they were still getting used to the fact that he had radar ears.

                Jason moved so that Dick was between him and the kitchen. “It freaks me out when he does that.”

                “If that freaks you out, just wait till you get The Text (1).” Dick said.

                Jason shuttered, “no thanks.” They walked in silence for a moment. “So…how was the party?” he asked.

                “It was fun.” Dick replied.

                “Are you sure it was just fun?” Jason wiggled his eye brows.

                “What are you implying?”

                Jason shrugged his shoulders, a huge smirk played on his face. “Oh nothing, I mean, I’m sure Barbara wasn’t there.”

                Dick blushed and didn’t bother to answer. He didn’t need to.

                Jason's shit-eating grin widened. “Oh, so she was there.”

                “So?” Dick’s cheeks were still reddening.

                “What happened?”

                Dick paused and looked at his brother. Tim was quiet too, curiosity evident in his face. “Nothing happened.” Jason’s look said that he didn’t believe him. Dick’s blush crept to his ears. “I’m serious.”

                He looked back-and-forth between his two annoying little brothers. Their grins didn’t waver. Dick rolled his eyes, “whatever.”

                Jason laughed then started to sing, “Dick and Barbara sitting in a tree.”

                Dick whirled on him. “Jason,” he warned.

                Jason backed up but continued singing, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Dick lunged but Jason dodged. He ran down the hall with Dick chasing him.

                “First come love.” Jason jumped as Dick came barreling into the sitting room. He had to perform a tuck-and-roll to avoid slamming into the couch.

                “Then comes marriage.” He ducked as Dick swiped at him. He jumped up onto the couch.

                Jason then closed his eyes, cupped his hands around his mouth, and shouted at the top of his longs, “THEN COMES A ROBIN IN A BABY CAR- oof!” Dick tackled him off the couch and pinned him to the floor. He then began to tickle him mercilessly. Jason’s laughter filled the room and it was soon joined by Tim’s high soprano giggles.

                “S-stop!” Jason pleaded.

                Dick shook his head, “nope.”

                Jason laughed harder when Dick increased his attacks. Tears were streaming down his face. “Dick, p-please! I’m gonna pee!”

                “Nope, you asked for it.” Jason squealed and tried to wiggle free, but Dick tightened his grip.

                Bruce walked in, annoyed. “Dick, Jason, stop-.” Suddenly, there was a loud, high-pitched noise that stopped Bruce’s next words. It was a lot like when someone walked too close to a speaker holding a microphone. Everyone in the room covered their ears.

                As soon as the sound came, it vanished and was replaced by a deep, Darth Vader-like voice. “Attention, citizen of Earth. I am Lord Urik, Ruler of the Dalorian race, Light of the Servitu System, and Strength of the Odio Empire. You have been chosen to compete in this year’s Games. As I speak, scouts have been dispatched to your homes.”

                Tim ran to the window. “Bruce, people are in the yard!” He cried.

                “Come here, Tim.” Bruce commanded and Tim obeyed. They heard a crash and the sound of shattering china. Dick’s eyes widened. Alfred.

                The voice continued. “They will escort you to your City Hall. There, we will choose two champions from Gotham city, one male and one female, who will fight for the freedom of your Earth.

                Two humanoids, the scouts, came through the door. They were covered from head to toe in black, spiked armor and carried a weapon that looked like it was taken right out of Tim’s sketchbook.

                “Come quietly and you will not be harmed,” one of them hissed. His- or Dick assumed it was male- voice was like nails on a chalkboard and it sent a cold shiver down his spine. He looked to Bruce and waited for an order.

                Bruce’s sharp eyes took in the situation. There were currently two scouts in the room. He and Dick could possibly take them out, but he didn’t know how many were actually in the house, not to mention those that were surrounding the house. He also didn’t know what the strange weapons of theirs could do and he had two boys who couldn’t properly defend themselves. Fighting was not an option. He caught Dick’s eye and gestured to Jason and Tim. Dick nodded once and Bruce raised his hands in surrender, following the scout out the door. Dick pushed Jason and Tim in front of him.

                The voice went on. “To the heroes of your world, beware. We have a doomsday device that will annihilate your entire planet should any of you interfere.

                “When you arrive at your City Hall, the adults and children will be separated. If you attempt to fight, you will be killed. If you attempt to run, _you will be killed._ Resistance is futile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). This is a reference to Ms. Issues "The TEXT and Other Stories". Can be found on Fanfiction.net.


	4. Chosen

                The streets of Gotham City were congested with bodies. Every citizen had been torn from their homes and herded like cattle to stand in front of City Hall. Bruce and Alfred were taken from them as soon as they came within a block of the building. Dick, Tim, and Jason were shoved toward a stage that was erected at the base of the building’s steps. Dick grabbed both of his brother’s hands, keeping them from being separated. Normally Jason would jerk back his hand and decree that he wasn’t a baby and didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand. This time however, he kept quiet and tightened the hold. Scouts hovered above the assembly, their eyes scanning and their weapons held at attention.

                Giant television screens were placed strategically on the surrounding buildings so that no one missed a single minute of the action. The girls and boys were then separated into two groups, each with members ranging in ages between eighteen and five.

                Silence resonated through the once chaotic streets of Gotham City. There were no robberies, no muggings, and no screams for help. Dick couldn’t even see any of the city’s many villains. He suspected they were all trapped inside Arkham Asylum.

                All the faces around him looked the same. Each contained some form of fear, desperation, and resignation. The sound of a child crying drew his gaze. There was a little boy that seemed no more than five years old, crying and screaming for his parents. His heart clinched and bloody memories attempted to surface, but he pushed them back down. A blond-haired boy, who was about Dick’s age, picked up the little one and began to rock and hush him. Based on the hesitancy and awkwardness with which the boy went about this task, Dick suspected that the two boys had no relation to one another. They probably didn’t even know who the other was. They were just seeking comfort. The more he looked around, the more he saw similar instances. Complete strangers clinging to one another in fear. This was the first time he believed he was truly witnessing Gotham coming together.

                Dick glanced down at Tim and Jason. Tim had silent tears running down his face and he could feel his body trembling. Jason stood stock still beside him and he was expressionless, but Dick saw the fear swimming in his eyes. He pulled both of them close.

                The pressure of the silence became almost unbearable as a humanoid figure strutted onto the stage. His skin was blue and he had no hair on his head. He wore strange, cotton-like robes. His hands were claws and his teeth ended in points. His black, soulless eyes surveyed the throng with concealed glee. His smile sent shivers down Dick’s spine.

                “Welcome, Gotham City, to the 800th Annual Games.” He hissed. His voice gave Dick the idea of what a poltergeist might sound like. “Two among you will have the honor to fight for the freedom and glory of your planet. They will be able to demonstrate their skills and prowess for battle in the Arena. At this time, the two champions will be chosen from the children before me.”

                 A collective gasp ran through the mass of people and angry voices erupted. Dick watched as fury flashed across the humanoid’s face. “Silence!” He yelled. As if responding to an unspoken command, the scouts raised their weapons and the opposing views died. The smile reappeared. “We will begin with the females.” Tension thrummed through them. “Your female champion is Barbara Gordon.”

                “No,” Dick gasped. He felt Jason squeeze his hand. The sea of girls parted as Barbara was shoved towards the stage. She walked calmly with her head held high, but Dick saw the tremors that ran through her. The humanoid turned from her and addressed the congregation. “Your male champion is…”

                Dick closed his eyes, hoping, praying, that it wouldn’t be one of them. “Timothy Drake.” His eyes snapped open. His heart dropped out of his chest and his blood ran cold. Suddenly, Tim was ripped from him.

                “No,” Dick whispered the word suck in his throat. He let go of Jason’s limp hand and pushed through the bodies that were in his way. “Tim, Timmy!” He called. He could see Tim reaching for him and crying out his name. Two scouts grabbed his upper arms to restrain him. They were taking Timmy. They were taking his baby brother from him. Panicking, he did the first thing that entered his mind.

                “I volunteer!” Dick screamed. A ripple passed through the crowd. The scout the carried Tim like a football stopped and stared at him, caught completely off guard. Tim was staring too, his eyes blood shot and wet. Dick felt the two scouts holding him loosen their grips and he shrugged them off. He swallowed pass the lump in his throat and steadied his voice. “I volunteer as champion.”

                “This is unexpected.” The humanoid said, “very well.” He motioned for the scout to release Tim. The minute the strong arm was removed from around his middle, Tim shot toward Dick. Dick caught him and clung to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

                “Go to Jason,” Dick whispered in Tim’s ear. Tim shook him head. Dick hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look up. What he saw in his eyes nearly broke his heart. “Timmy, go to Jason.”

                Tim hesitated for a moment before removing his arms and running to his brother. Jason grabbed him and held him as he sobbed. He felt tears of his own spill over onto his cheeks. He looked up and saw Dick staring at them. Everything he wanted to say where reflected in his eyes and Jason nodded in understanding. He would keep Tim safe. He watched as his hero climbed the stairs to the stage.

                Dick took a deep breath as his emotions threatened to boil over. He stood next to Barbara, who gave him a small smile, when he heard it. A single, soft clap pierced the evening. It appeared over and over in a steady rhythm. The clapping grew louder as more people joined in and soon it turned into a thunderous applause. It wasn’t cheerful, like one would find at a sporting event. It was subdued, tragic, but at the same time, hopeful. The city that he risked his life to protect every night was giving him their support. To Dick, it was one of the greatest sounds he had ever heard.


	5. This Isn't Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

City Hall was one of the oldest building in Gotham, built in the 1800s. It was remodeled a few times over the years, but the bricks were the originals. Housed in its many rooms were a few artifacts from Gotham’s past. Each one told its own story. Dick, however, wasn’t paying attention to any of it. His eyes stared at some commemorative plaque on the far wall of the office he had been escorted to, but they were glossy and unfocused. His mind was too busy replaying the last hour to bother finding out who had earned it.

                After they were chosen, Dick and Barbara were brought inside the historic building and placed in separate rooms. Once alone, Dick had paced the length of the floor as he listened to the humanoid reveal his most closely guarded secret. He could hear the shouts and screams of the displeased Gothamites. He just didn’t know if those cries of displeasure were because Robin’s identity was revealed or because _he_ was Robin. He hoped his family wasn’t in the middle of that mob.

                A lump built in his throat and Dick closed his eyes in an attempt to hold back tears. A few escaped and cut tracks down his cheeks. He wondered when everything had gone to hell. What had he done to end up in this situation? He did everything he could to be better than he was, but it never seemed to be enough. When things were the way they should be, fate swooped in and fucked everything up. He didn’t deserve this! And neither did Barbara. She was the sweetest, greatest, most beautiful person in the entire world. She always put others before herself. She, of all people, deserved to be home, eating dinner with her dad. Not sitting, alone, in some cold room, wondering what fate had in store for her now. And what about Commissioner James Gordon? He had given everything to this city and his daughter was all he had left. What was going to happen to him if she died?

                Dick clutched at his jeans in anger. Barbara wasn’t going to die, not if he could help it. He was going to make sure she got back to her father. Barbara Gordon was going to survive.

                His thoughts were interrupted when the door to his room opened and his family walked in. He quickly wiped his eyes before Jason and Tim plowed into him, holding on for dear life. He brought them in close, not wanting to let go. When he felt Bruce’s arms enclose around them, he had to bury his face in Jason’s hair to hide his tears. They stayed that way for as long as Dick could stand it. He pulled away, rubbing his eyes.

                “Why?” The question disrupted the silence and Dick turned to Tim, who had uttered it. He knelt in front of him. “Why did you volunteer?”

                Dick gave him a bitter sweet smile. “Because Timmy, you’re my baby brother. I couldn’t let them take you.”

                “But now they’re taking you!” He cried and Dick pulled him into a hug, hushing him.

                “I’ll do everything I can to come back, okay?” He felt Tim nodded against his shoulder. “You be good and listen to Jay. Don’t let him do anything stupid.” Tim let out a watery giggle.

                Dick grabbed Jason by his shirt and gave him a hug of his own. “Take care of him, Jay-bird.” He whispered in his ear, using a nickname that Jason hated.

                “I will.” Jason promised.

                Dick pulled back and gave them both a stern look. “Both of you be good for Alfred. He has enough to do without casing after you two lunatics.” The boys smiled. “And don’t let Bruce brood. He needs to smile at least once an hour.”

                Jason eyebrow raised, “an hour?”

                “What, do you think that’s not enough?” Dick teased and they laughed.

                Dick stood, facing the loyal butler. The mode turned somber again. “You keep them in line, Alfie. Don’t let them work you too hard.” He said embracing his grandfather.

                “Of course not, sir.” Alfred replied without his usual strength. He ran a hand down the boy’s hair before releasing him.

                Dick moved to Bruce and gazed up at him. They were silent for a moment. “They told everyone.” Bruce said.

                “I know, I hear.”

                There were a few more seconds of silence when Bruce reached into his pocket. “I have something for you. They said you could take one thing from home.” He placed something round and hard in Dick’s hand.

                He looked over the metal object. It was a gold pocket watch with a steam engine etched on the front. The surface glowed from careful and constant polishing. It had a foot-and-a-half long chain that, if he were to put around his neck, would hang right over his heart. “It was my father’s.” Bruce spoke softly. “I expect you bring it back.”

                Dick stared dumbfounded at the small, warm piece of Bruce in his hands and he felt tears filling his eyes again. He looked up.

                Bruce no longer saw the brave, strong boy that saved his brother only an hour ago.  He only saw the tiny, grief-stricken acrobat that he had welcomed into his heart. He immediately wrapped his arms around his boy and held him tight. Dick latched onto his father and buried his head into his shoulder. Sobs rocked his body. “ _I don’t want to do this._ ” He cried slipping into his native tongue.

                “ _I know, but you have to and I’ll do everything I can to bring you back._ ”

                “ _But,_ ” Dick said hesitantly. “ _I’m scared._ ”

                “ _Be brave, little robin._ ” Bruce replied. “ _Be the hero that I know you are._ ” He placed a kiss on the top of his head.

                They held each other until a scout entered, telling them their time was up. Dick backed up, hiccupping and wiping his eyes. “You can do this, Dick.” Bruce encouraged. “Just remember what I taught you.”

                Dick nodded and watched as his family was escorted out. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He hadn’t been alone for a minute when the scout returned. “You have more visitors.”

                He stared in amazement as his team entered. Megan flew over and embraced him. “Are you alright?” She asked frantic. “We saw what happened but we couldn’t do anything.”

                “What are you guys doing here?” He asked still astonished.

                “I was introducing them to that coffee shop on 23rd.” Artemis answered.

                “We watched the whole thing on T.V.” Wally stated. “They broadcasted it, dude. Now the whole world knows who you are.”

                “I know.”

                “What are you going to do?”

                “There’s nothing I can do.” Dick replied. He glanced over at the door and nodded to Megan.

                Her eyes glowed as she established a mental link. “ _Everyone here?_ ” She was given varying degrees of confirmation.

                “ _I need you guys to do something for me._ ” Dick thought.

                “ _Anything,_ ” Megan replied.

                “ _Would you guys keep an eye on Jason and Tim, especially if I don’t come back?_ ”

                Megan gasped, “ _You shouldn’t say things like that!_ ” She admonished.

                “ _Dude, we can still_ -“ Wally started but Dick cut him off.

                “ _Look guys, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I need to face the reality of this situation. We don’t know anything about what these ‘Games’ will entail. We don’t know what the conditions are or anything about the people or creatures I’m going to be up against. I just want to know that my family is going to be looked after._ ”

                The team shared a look before Kaldur spoke, “ _We will honor your wish, my friend._ ”

                “ _Thanks guys,_ ” Dick said with a grateful smile. “ _There’s just one other thing._ ”

                “ _Name it._ ” Artemis said.

                His eyes narrowed. “ _Find out who the hell decided it was a good idea to mess with our planet, then make them pay of it._ ”

                “ _Consider it done._ ” Conner replied crossing his arms.

                “ _They’ll regret ever coming to earth._ ” Raquel vowed with a smirk.

                The door to the room opened and the scout entered. “Your time is up.”

                The team each gave him one more hug. Zatanna’s last a little longer than the others, but he didn’t notice. “Be safe out there, Robin.” She said turning away.

                “Hey guys,” Dick called. They stooped and looked back at him. “My name is Dick.”

                The team gave him one last smile and left. His own smile fell as the door closed and the enormity of the situation slammed into him like a ton of bricks. He collapsed into a nearby chair and placed his head in his hands. It felt so hopeless. He glanced over at the window, which revealed a rapidly darkening sky. Gotham was quiet, like it was holding a vigil, and the silence was deafening. It was the calm before the storm.


	6. Memory

                The ship shook as they rocketed out of Earth’s atmosphere. Barbara sat next to him, tears slipping out from underneath closed eyelids. Her calm and collected mask had shattered the moment he had entered the strange transport. Dick just stood there, holding her tight until a scout shouted at them to sit down. Now he sat quietly, holding her hand and staring at nothing. With nothing to do but wait, memories entered unbidden into his mind.

                _An eight-year-old Dick Grayson sat next to a giant window. He watched the sun sink behind the horizon, throwing the world into shades of reds, purples, and blues. The image blurred as tears spilled onto his cheeks. His heart throbbed with the pain of losing his parents and he felt so alone in this large, empty house. Even with his two new housemates, he couldn’t shake the feeling._

_Dick closed his eyes but the tears kept coming. He missed them so much. He missed the way his mom used to sing him to sleep. He missed the way his dad used to tickle him until they were both blue in the face. He missed the way they looked at each other when they thought he wasn’t looking. There had been so much love between them and their trailer had always been so warm because of it._

_But this house, no, this castle was way too cold. It was too dark and too big, that he felt like he was suffocating. There was just too much space and he felt like he was developing gora…gora-something. His dad had explaining the word’s meaning to him, the fear of wide open spaces, but now he couldn’t remember._

_Dick punched the chair he was sitting in, frustrated. Why couldn’t he remember? Suddenly, the door to the room opened and light flooded in. A shadow of a man slithered across the floor and faulted at his feet. Dick turned away._

_“Dick?” called the shadow. It had Bruce’s voice. The shadow shrunk as the figure moved closer. Bruce paused at the chair. “Dinner will be ready soon. Are you hungry?”_

_Dick didn’t respond. His stomach wouldn’t stop wiggling and twisting and he doubted he could keep anything down. Bruce sighed, “Okay,” and he turned to leave._

_A small broken voice stopped him. “Does it ever stop?”_

_“What?” Bruce asked._

_“The pain, does it ever go away?” Dick clarified._

_Bruce’s face softened and he knelt down till he was face to face with the small boy. “No,” he answered honestly and Dick’s shoulders sagged. He placed a comforting hand on one of those shoulders. “But it does get easier. You’ll get through it and I’ll be there every step of the way.”_

_Dick finally looked him in the eye. “Do you promise?”_

_Bruce nodded, “I promise.”_

_Dick launched himself at his new guardian, hugging him as tight as he could. “I miss them so much!” He sobbed._

_Bruce wrapped his arms around the heartbroken boy, “I know.”_

_“I’m forgetting things.” Dick mumbled into his shoulder._

_“What?” Bruce asked pushing him back to hear him properly._

_“I’m forgetting what they were like,” Dick cried. “I’m forgetting what they looked like, what they sounded like…” He trailed off, trying to remember._

_Bruce gazed sadly at the grief-stricken child. He remembered lying in his bed one night when he was a boy, sobbing, because he had forgotten what his dad had liked to eat for breakfast in the mornings. He remembered breaking down because he couldn’t recall the lyrics to his mother’s lullaby. He wasn’t going to let Dick forget too._

_He held out his hand to the boy, who simply looked at it confused. “Come on,” he urged. “I want to show you something.”_

_Dick took the offered hand and let Bruce lead him through the old mansion. They descended one of the many staircases and entered a sitting room. He gasped as his eyes were immediately drawn to the giant portrait that was the focal point of the room. Over the roaring fire, immortalized on the canvas, was a painting of his parents. His mom’s head rested against his father’s strong chest, her eyes closed in bliss and a warm smile played on her face. Her red hair framed her face in soft curls, accenting her natural beauty. His father had a similar smile as he embraced his wife. His magnificent blue eyes gazed down at her lovingly. They were both dressed in their Flying Grayson costumes, bringing bright colors to the picture. The same smile found its way onto their son’s face as he stared up at them._

_“They’re not going, Dick.” Bruce said kneeling next to him. “Not as long as you keep them in here,” he tapped the boy’s head, “and in here.” He then tapped his chest right over his heart. Dick smiled. Bruce’s own smile morphed into a playful smirk. “Or is it here,” he poked him in the side, earning him a giggle. “Or here,” He poked him over and over and Dick’s laugh warmed the once cold home._

                Dick returned to the present smiling. That memory was always bitter sweet to him. The pain of his parent’s deaths always hit him full force with that memory, but it was also the first-time Bruce had ever made him laugh.

                Barbara squeezed his hand and turned his attention to the viewing window. “Look,” she whispered and they both stared in amazement at the massive space station they were approaching. It had the arrangement of a molecule with a large, central hub and many smaller spherical hubs branching out.

                “Welcome, humans,” a scout said smugly, “to the Arena.”


	7. It Takes Time to Look This Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Curse Word

                Dick’s footsteps on white tile was the only sound as he paced the “purifying” room. The only colors other than white and silver was the green of his hoodie. There was a small shower in one corner and a metal table and chair placed in the center of the room. A full-length mirror hung on one wall along with a few hooks and light fixtures. He didn’t really want to know why the humanoids called it a “purifying” room, but as the door opened, he had a feeling he was going to find out.

                A humanoid entered and gave him a pleasant smile. He was much shorter than other humanoids he had seen, with skin that had an orange tint to it, like a spray tan. His hair was bleach blond and spiky. Piercings ran along the edges of his elvish ears and one glinted from his left eyebrow. He wore a black, sleeveless top and pants that were made of a denim-like material. His feet were bare and had claw-like nails. Black eyes traced up and down Dick’s body and he really hoped the guy didn’t have x-ray vision.

                “You must be Dick,” the humanoid said. His voice was surprisingly soothing coming from someone with pointed teeth.

                “You know my name,” Dick replied warily, “but I don’t know yours.”

                “I’m Lein, your stylist.”

                Dick’s eyebrow raised, “my stylist?”

                Lein nodded, “yes. My job is to make you look good.”

                “Well, that’s not really hard to do,” said Dick hesitantly and Lein laughed.

                “With a face like that, I’d imagine not.”

                “What, exactly, do I need to look good for?”

                Lein waved in a few assistants that were each carrying a black duffle bag. Dick tensed. The last time he was in a strange room with a strange man with a duffle bag, he had come away with a new set of scars. While he didn’t think Lein wanted to do anything too twisted to him, his mind kept coming up with worse case scenarios.

                “Now,” Lein said as the assistants finished unpacking the bags. Beauty products of every kind lined the metal table. He turned to Dick. “We have only a few hours till the Champion’s Parade, let’s get started.”

                Despite his protests, the assistants stripped him, shoved him into the shower, and scrubbed him till his skin was raw. They were luck none of them ended up with a black eye. Once he had been thoroughly sterilized, they dried him off and rubbed his body with varies oils and lotions that brought out the tan of his Romany skin and made it glow. They handed him a pair of black shorts to wear and sat him down in the metal chair. While they worked on covering up his various scars, Lein ran a comb through his damp hair. “So, what is this parade thing about?” He asked trying not to move.

                “The Champion’s Parade,” Lein corrected.

                “Yeah, that.”

                “It is a celebration to introduce this year’s newest champions. Viewers will get a first impression of you and how well they think you will do in the Arena. From there they will begin deciding if they wish to sponsor you or not.”

                “Sponsor me?” Dick questioned.

                “Fans will place bets on who they feel will win and will likely send aid to the champion they are sponsoring, such as weapons or medicine.”

                “So, basically I want to get as many sponsors as possible?”

                “Yes, and your mentor will help you with that.” Lein said running some product through his hair. Sensing Dick’s next question, he continued. “A mentor will guide you through how the Games works and will help you get sponsors. They will explain all of this in more detail when you meet them.” He tapped Dick’s shoulder to get him to stand and brought him over to the black bag that was hanging on one of the hooks by the mirror.

                Dick’s eyes widened as the bag was unzipped and he saw the costume. While it didn’t look exactly like his Robin costume, there were some elements to it that had taken inspiration from his uniform. The tunic and pants were lined in red and were snug against his body. The inside of the hood was red and ended in a point, almost looking like the beak of a bird. The cape was made of black and blood red feathers and the corners brushed the floor. The boots and gloves were a perfect fit and the domino mask had sharper edges than his current one.

                When he looked at his reflection, he almost didn’t recognize the boy that stared back. “What do you think?” Lein asked as he gently placed the hood over his head.

                Dick took a deep breath. “Well, I look like a total bad ass, if that’s what you were going for.”

                Lein chuckled, “Come on, it’s time.” He was escorted to a chamber filled with people, horses, and chariots. Each chariot was designed to complement the costumes of its champions. The horses were all different breeds and each one was magnificent. There was a giant, Star Wars door that took up the entire far wall. People weaved through the room, some were humanoid while others weren’t.

                “Overwhelming, isn’t it?” said a voice behind him. He turned and it took all his will power to keep his jaw from hitting the floor. Barbara stood there in a suit similar to his but purple instead of red and no hood. This allowed her red hair to frame her face with fiery waves. She was gorgeous.

                “Definitely whelming,” Dick mumbled.

                “What?” Barbara asked.

                He shook his head slightly to focus. “Nothing, you look good.”

                Barbara blushed. “You too, short-pants.” She replied and Dick felt his own cheeks heat up.

                He cleared his throat. “We, um, better find our chariot.” He stuttered. He turned and accidently bumped into someone.

                “Hey, watch it!”

                “Sorry,” Dick said as he steadied himself. The girl he ran into had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.  The boy next to her had blood hair and blue eyes and seemed to be about the same age as the girl. They both were pitch black costumes.

                “Do you normally try to knock people down?” She asked glaring at him.

                “The people I normally knock down don’t always get back up.” Dick said.

                The boy chuckled. “Given what we heard about you, that sounds about right.” He extended a hand to Dick, who shook it. “I’m Peeta Mellark and the friendly one is Katniss Everdeen.”


	8. Here Comes the Parade

                A horn echoed through the chamber as aids and champions rushed to their chariots. Dick and Barbara wished Peeta and Katniss luck as they made their way to their own ride. Their chariot was black with a single, large Bat symbol engraved on the front and red and purple roses lining the edge. The chariot was being pulled by two, pure black Clydesdales, which Dick gently petted before climbing in. He looked over at Barbara, who shifted uncomfortably. A look of anxiety danced across her face as she adjusted her cape. Dick reached over and grabbed her fidgeting hand. “It will be okay,” he told her, smiling, “Just smile and wave.” She returned his smile and intertwined their fingers as the chariot lurched forward.

                Light nearly blinded him as they entered the stadium and heard the cheering of the crowd. Timpani dumbs lined the track as their players struck out an empowering beat. Fans stood just behind the drummers, like an honor guard. He smiled and waved to them, playing the audience just as he had been taught.

                The cheering grew into a roar and Dick looked to the screens that adorned the walls, startled. Two figures, bathed in fire, emerged from the chamber, encouraging the masses to scream louder. Barbara squeezed his hand. “It’s Katniss and Peeta!” she yelled over the noise.

                Peeta looked fearsome and dashing in the flaming outfit. Katniss was beautiful and deadly. Dick couldn’t help but admire them.

                Their chariot jarred to a sudden stop and Dick and Barbara had to grab the sides to keep from being thrown out the back. Their horses whined in protest. Dick looked ahead to see what had brought the parade to a screeching halt. A small humanoid girl had fallen into the path of the humanoid champions’ horses. She stared up at them, terrified. “You little brat!” The male champion screeched. He pulled back the whip in his hand and struck the child across the cheek. He agonizing scream boiled Dick’s blood. Gritting his teeth and narrowing his eyes, he launched himself over the side of his chariot and took off to the scene with Barbara hot on his heels.

                Just as the champion raised the whip for another strike, Dick intercepted. The weapon caught on his shoulder, but he barely felt the pain as he wrapped his hand around it. The champion attempted to pull it back but Dick held fast. “Being such an advanced race, one would think you’d have learned some _manners_.” He growled ripping the whip from the boy’s hands.

                The humanoid admitted a growl of his own, but Dick’s glare caused it to falter. “You will regret this, human.” He spat.

                “Not as much as you will.” Dick promised through clinched teeth. The boy snorted and snapped the reigns. The chariot moved forward, rejoining the parade. Dick glared in its direction once more before turning his attention to the little girl. His expression softened when he saw her tear-stained and bloody face. She held a piece of Barbara’s cape to her cheek as Barbara rubbed her back and spoke softly to her, trying to calm her down.

                Dick started towards them when he stepped on something soft. He lifted his foot and saw what had caused all the commotion. A cloth doll smiled up at him. Its blond hair fell in ringlets around its lavender face and it wore a pale, yellow dress. It was a mirror image of the little girl. It had black eyes and tiny dimpled cheeks which, he figured, if the child smiled, would be the exact same.

                He reached down and picked up the precious toy and walked toward the girl, who seemed to shrink the closer he got. He knelt in front of her, smiling gently, and handed her the doll. “She’s very pretty. What’s her name?” he asked. She hesitantly took the doll from him and held it close to her chest.

                “Nessa,” she whispered into the doll’s hair. Her tears had stopped, but her face still glistened with tear tracks.

                “She looks just like you.” Barbara commented and the girl smiled. “I’m Barbara and this is Dick. What’s your name?”

                “Mellie.”

                “Well Mellie, why don’t we find your mommy.” Dick suggest as he gently picked her up and placed her on his hip. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her close. His mind flashed to Tim, but he pushed the thought away. “Where’s your mommy, sweetheart?”

                Mellie pointed out a tall, thin humanoid, who had dark hair and lavender skin. He had a more mature version of Mellie’s mouth and dimples. As they approached her, Mellie reached out to her, “Mama.”

                “Mellie,” She cooed as she embraced her daughter. She took the gore covered cloth and tried to give it back to Barbara.

                Barbara smiled and shook her head. “Keep it,” she said, “you need it more than I do.”

                She nodded and turned to Dick, giving him a small smile. “Thank you.”

                “You’re welcome,” Dick replied before he and Barbara went back to their chariot. The parade was stopped just behind them and champions were leaning out of them to watch.

                Dick helped Barbara in and they were off. They went around the Champion’s Circle and stopped just before the stage. The screens came alive as they watched the play back of the parade. He was once again stunned when they saw Katniss and Peeta wreathed in flames. But when Dick saw himself, he stood there in awe. They had paused the video just as he cleared the side of the chariot. His feet were tucked underneath him and his arms ran along the sides of the cape. His head was forward with a fierce expression on his face. He had moved so fast that when he jumped, his cape had opened to its full length. It looked like wings. Robin wings.


	9. The More You Know

                The elevator ride to their floor was uneventful. Dick’s mind was still reeling from the parade, seeing as he couldn’t get that little girl out of his head. She kept reminding him of Tim and suddenly he really wanted to be home. The elevator doors opened and Dick and Barbara’s jaws dropped. The penthouse looked as if someone had let Vincent van Gogh decorate. It was very abstract, filled with bright, swirling colors and disproportionate furniture. Dick whistled.

                “Woah,” Barbara whispered.

                “Woah is right.” Dick said side-stepping her and heading for the kitchen. It was super high tech with state-of-the-art appliances. The island was equipped with a touch screen and he brushed a figure across it. A menu light up the device and he began to scroll through it. There were thousands of dishes, categorized by type of meat, flavoring, and wine. Crab-stuffed lobster tails, chicken cordon bleu, and stakes cooked a dozen different ways. There was also a list of comfort food like chili and corn bread, gumbo, and many casseroles. The possibilities were endless. “Wally would love this.” Dick said to himself. His chest tightened when he thought of his best friend.

                Dick’s browsing was interrupted by a sudden ‘welcome’. He whirled around and came face-to-face with two humanoids. The tallest was female and she nearly made Dick turn and run. Her hair was fire, starting from a pale yellow at the roots and growing to a dark red at the tips. She wore a violet business suit and six inch heels that put her at over six feet tall. Her bright red, Botox-filled smile reminded his so much of the Joker that he took an unconscious step back. The other was an older male wearing a brown jacket over a white t-shirt and kakis. His long, white hair was pulled back into a neat, low pony tail and his face was stern.

                “I’m Creeta,” the female introduced and it took all of Dick’s will power not to reply with ‘yes, you are’. She gestured to the man next to her. “This is Haytham.”

                Barbara took the initiative. “I’m Barbara Gordon and this is Dick Grayson. Are you our mentors?” She asked.

                “Haytham is. He will inform you about what is expected of you in the following weeks. I am merely your humble hostess. I’ll help you in keeping to your schedules and right now, it is time for dinner.” Creeta brought them over to the dining table were an entire buffet was laid out. Dishes covered nearly the entire surface. There were appetizers, entrees, side dishes, and deserts of every kind. Some he recognized and some he didn’t. His mind flashed back to Wally for a second.

                “There is no way we are going to be able to eat all of this.” Dick said in awe.

                “Oh, don’t be silly. These dishes are here for you to simply sample and enjoy. We don’t want to make you sick after all.” Creeta replied.

                Dick and Barbara sat down hesitantly as servants began to dish some food onto their plates. A familiar smell sent Dick back to his family’s trailer. He stood in front of the tiny stove on a stool, helping his mom stir the pot of cornmeal. Mamaliga. It was a Romanian dish that they had eaten quite often, considering it was cheap to make. He hadn’t eaten it since his parents died.

                He felt a nudge on his side and he blinked. Barbara looked at him concerned. Creeta, unaware of his current dilemma, continued talking. “I see that you noticed some of our Romanian dishes. When we heard you were Romanian, Richard, we just had to try some.”

                A servant placed some on his plate before he could protest. It wasn’t quite as orange as he remembered but then again, his mom had liked a lot of cheese in it. Sometimes she would put eggs on it too. He took a small bite and could barely swallow passed the lump in his throat. It wasn’t quite cheesy enough. He couldn’t eat the rest of it.

                He cleared his throat. “So, what do we need to know about the Games?”

                Haytham put down his fork. “It about survival, not just how clever you are on the battle field. Only the last one standing is the winner.”

                “What kind of things are we going to have access to?” Barbara asked.

                “You’ll get what you normally use on a daily basis.” Creeta replied sipping her wine.

                “You mean, whatever we use on patrol, we’ll get to use in the Arena?” Dick asked wanting to clarify.

                “Of course, we want you at your best.”

                Haytham leaned forward menacingly. “Make no mistake though, just because you’ll have your weapons does not mean that they will save you. You’re going to need all the help you can get in there. Form alliances. Get sponsors. Those can mean life and death in the Arena.”

                “How do we get sponsors?” Barbara asked.

                “By getting people to like you, of course. By how you look, how well you do in training, and from your interviews.” Creeta supplied.

                “You have some possibilities after your performance during the parade and I’m going to do what I can to get them to your side.” Haytham said.

                The table was quite for a moment as Dick and Barbara digested the food and information. Creeta stood and clapped her hands. “Tomorrow is a big day and there’s a lot of prep work for your interviews, so it’s off to bed!”

* * *

 

                Dick sat on the mattress, playing with the hem of his white, cotton shirt. He wore this and a comfortable pair of blue checkered pajama bottoms. His mind was buzzing with all the information they had learned today. He knew he should try to find a way out of here, but he had no idea where to start. It was like someone pulled the stopper on his reality and he was being sucked down, unable to save himself.

                A knock on his door interrupted his musing. His call to ‘come in’ was answered as Barbara entered. She closed the door behind her and sat next to him.

                “Hey,” she greeted.

                “Hey, how are you?” He asked.

                “Okay, you?”

                “Fine.”

                She sighed. “Do you think they’ll come for us?”

                “Of course, they will,” Dick said with conviction.

                Barbara shook her head. “I just keep thinking that we are going to be trapped in here and…” She trailed off taking a deep breath. “Dick, there’s only one winner.”

                “I know,” he said as he embraced her and she buried her face in his neck. “I know, but it won’t come to that. We have people looking for us. They’ll get us out. We just have to hold out till then.”

                Barbara nodded and pulled back, giving him a shy smile. “Can I stay here?” She asked softly.

                Dick returned her smile. “Sure,” and they both laid down facing one another. Dick gazed at the beautiful girl across from him, her red hair forming a fiery halo around her. Barbara reached across the gap and grasped his hand, wanting physical reassurance that he was there and they both closed their eyes.  


	10. Suits and Ball Gowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language

                His butt was falling asleep and it took all his will power not to squirm in his seat. He had no idea why it took so long for him to get ready for the interviews but he suspected his patience was being tested. At least five times now, he’s had to talk himself out of it, saying ‘fuck it’ and walking out. They had scrubbed him, rubbed him with more oils, and sat him down in that damned metal chair for hair and make-up.

                Dick sighed and shifted. “Feeling restless?” Lein commented.

                “It’s kind of hard to sit still when your butt is all pins and needles.” Dick supplied and Lein chuckled.

                “Well, you’re in luck because we are done.” Lein put down his comb and ignored Dick’s muttered ‘thank God’. Dick stood and brushed out a few small wrinkles in his suit. It was a tailored, black suit with red accents. The top two buttons of his blood red dress shirt were undone and his black shoes shone under the florescent lights. On the lapel of his jacket was a golden version of his stylized Robin ‘R’ on a black and red yin and yang style background. A red handkerchief peeked out of the pocket next to it.

                “What do you think?” Lein asked as they stood in front of the full-length mirror.

                 “I think I look just like my dad,” said Dick softly.

                “It’s time,” Lein informed him smiling and Dick followed him out. They took a different route than the previous one and stopped just outside a room. They weren’t waiting long when the door opened and Dick’s breath left him. Standing before him was the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. She was dressed in a dark green, mermaid style evening gown that sparkled and shimmered as she moved. Silk sleeves hung loosely off her cream-colored shoulders. Her red hair was pinned to the side and ended in soft curls over her left shoulder. A hair piece of diamonds held it in place at the back-right side of her head. A necklace of diamonds and emeralds drew attention to her slender neck with a matching pair of earrings daggling from her ears. Her make-up accented her ice blues eyes and ruby red lips. The urge to lean in and kiss those lips was nearly overpowering.

                Barbara giggled. “Close your mouth, boy wonder. You’ll attract flies.”

                Dick’s jaw closed with a snap and a blush. “You look gorgeous Babs.” He complemented.

                It was Barbara’s turn to blush. “Thanks Dick, you don’t look too bad yourself.”

                Dick offered her his arm, “shall we?”

                “Of course,” Barbara said taking hold of his elbow.

                They were escorted to a room that had the appearance of a backstage of a television studio. Love seats were lined up in two rows, enough for each pair of champions. A few of them were already here, talking and waiting for the interviews to begin. There were sharply dressed boys with visions of beauty hanging off their arms. He caught sight of Peeta and Katniss just as they were told to take a seat. He gave them a polite nod of greeting to which they both returned.

                As he settled in to wait for their turn, he could feel Barbara shifting uncomfortably next to him. She was fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on, the sleeves of her dress, invisible lint, the arm of the couch, her hair. It was plainly obvious she was nervous. When she began wringing her hands, he felt it was time to intervene. He gently tugged on her hand and laced their fingers. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Calm down, you’ll be just fine.”

                “I’m not as good at this as you are.” She whispered back.

                “I’ve had practice. Just do what feels right.”

                “I don’t know if I can.”

                “Yes, you can. You’re beautiful Babs, they’re going to love you,” _Just like I do_. He omitted the last part as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. When her name was called, Barbara took a deep breath and stood. Dick gave her an encouraging smile as she walked onto the stage.


	11. The Interview

                The squeak of bats echoed around the cave as Bruce sat at the computer. Shadows danced across his face from the screen’s light. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. He had been at this for hours and he still had no idea how to get his boy back. There was practically no information on these Dalorians. Not even the Green Lanterns could shed some light on their invaders. All they knew was that their planet resided outside the Corp’s jurisdiction.

                He sighed and placed his head in his hands, elbows resting on the key board. He needed his son back. He could imagine what his life would be like if he lost him. It would be filled pain, darkness, and regret. Dick was the light to his darkness. If that light was snuffed out, he’d find himself falling back into that black pit he was in before he had met him.

                Bruce leaned back and closed his eyes. He needed Dick, more than he would ever know.

                _“Dick, what are you doing out of bed?” Bruce asked the tiny eight-year-old. Dick stood there in his Superman pajamas, barefoot, with his stuffed elephant, Peanut, held in his arms. He rubbed his eyes, sleepily._

_“I couldn’t sleep.” He said. He walked up to his guardian and crawled into his lap._

_Bruce wrapped the child in his arms. “Nightmare?” He guessed._

_Dick shook his head. “No, I just can’t sleep until I know you’re going to be okay.” He laid his head against Bruce’s chest._

_“I’ll be fine.”_

_“You don’t know that. You could get shot and be bleeding out in the street and nobody would know.” He rubbed his eyes again but not because he was tired. “I don’t want you to die.” His voice scratchy from oncoming tears._

_Bruce’s hand came up and cupped the back of his head, carding his fingers through thick, onyx hair. “I won’t die, chum.”_

_Dick gazed up at him with misty sapphire eyes. “How do you know?”_

_“Because I have you to come back to.” Bruce smiled._

_Dick just curled tighter into the Dark Knight. “I just don’t want you to leave me.” He whispered._

_“I’ll never leave you willingly, Dickie.” Bruce responded placing a kiss to his hair line._

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

                Bruce woke with a start. He swears that he could still feel the warmth of that little body snuggled against him. He rubbed a hand across his face. “I wish you were here, kiddo.”

                “Bruce?” called a small, hesitant voice.

                He looked up, hope sparking in his chest, but it wasn’t who he thought. Tim stood just a few feet away, clad in his pajamas and barefoot. “Tim, what are you doing up?” He asked.

                Tim shuffled his feet. “I had a bad dream.” He said clutching at a threadbare red blanket. Bruce sighed and motioned him forward. Tim scurried to him and clambered onto his lap, were he curled up. Bruce wrapped the blanket around his tiny fame and held him.

                “I dreamt about Dick.” Bruce looked down at the little boy. “I dreamt that he died trying to save me.”

                Bruce’s eyes narrowed as they grew wet. “Are you going to find him Bruce?” Tim asked.

                “Yes, Tim. I’m going to find him and bring him back.”

                “Promise?” Tim whispered into his shirt.

                Bruce blinked, a little shocked at the painfully familiar situation. He just tightened his grip. “I promise.”

                He let himself cuddle Tim for nearly half an hour before he reluctantly decided he need to get back to work. “Tim, why don’t you go and sleep with Jason tonight? I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

                Tim nodded and slid off his knees, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He watched him climb the stairs back to the house before he turned back to his work. He needed a lead. Somewhere to start.

                The computer started to flash and blink. Someone had turned on the Batsignal. Well, it was as good a place to start as any.

BREAKLINE

                _“Our next guest is none other than the legendary Robin, the Boy Wonder of Gotham City, Richard Grayson!”_

                “Wally, get in here, he’s on!” Artemis called. Said boy rushed into the room and into his spot next to the archer, nearly plowing into her. “Watch it Kid Klutz.” She said shoving him away.

                “Sorry,” Wally said getting into a comfortable position.

                The entertainment room of the Mountain was packed with members of the team, their mentors, the residents of Wayne Manor, and one frazzled commissioner from Gotham City. Gordon was a little intimidated by all the super powered heroes next to him.

                They all watched as Dick strode confidently onto the stage. He smiled and waved at the audience. “Wow, he looks good.” Artemis commented and the others agreed.

                He shook the host’s hand and gave the crowd another dazzling smile. _“Well, well, Richard Grayson.”_ The host started. His blue hair didn’t take away from the man’s natural charisma. _“Something tells me this isn’t your first time in front of a camera.”_

                _“No, it isn’t.”_

_“You used to be a performer, I believe.”_

_“Yes, I was an acrobat for a circus when I was little.”_ Dick supplied omitting the name of the circus.

                _“Yes, of course, we had the pleasure of viewing a little of your talent as you came out and I must say, you’re brilliant.”_

_“Thank you, Caesar. That’s very kind of you.”_

_“And of course, there’s the fact that you’re Robin, the Boy Wonder. I’d think that would take a great deal of training and skill.” Caesar said._

_Dick gave a tiny shrug. “Yeah, fighting crime is a lot harder than it looks.”_

_“I’ll say. And how did your family and friends take it when they found out you’re Robin?”_

_Dick sighed a little. “They’re very supportive of what I do.”_

_“Yes, you’re quite the hero. I’d imagine that you might have volunteered for anyone, given your skill set. Did you know the little boy you did volunteer for?” Caesar asked._

                Tim curled into Bruce, survivor’s guilt eating at his heart.

                _Dick paused. “He’s my brother.” He said softly._

All the eyes in the room shifted discreetly to the small family. Jason shifted closer to his adopted father, clutching his pant leg like it was his only life line. Bruce narrowed his eyes to keep back the tears. He felt Alfred place and comforting hand on his shoulder and he tightened his hold on the boy in his arms. “Bruce, you’re holding me too tight.” Tim said.

                “Sorry,” He whispered and loosened his grip.

                _“Oh well, then it seems you and Ms. Everdeen have something in common.” Caesar commented._

_“It seems so.” Dick replied._

_Caesar shifted in his seat. “If you don’t mind me asking, Richard, is there a special someone you left back home?”_

                Wally immediately perked up and Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

                _Dick flushed. “Oh no, no I don’t.”_

_Caesar grinned. “Oh, come on, a handsome young man like you, there has to be someone.”_

                Wally scoffed, “Man?” The comment earned him an elbow to the ribs.

                _“Well, there is this one girl…” Dick said rubbing the back of his neck._

                The group chuckled at his embarrassment as both Bruce and Gordon raised an eyebrow. Several members of the team glanced at Zatanna and she blushed.

                _“We need details, Richard, please.” Caesar encouraged._

_Dick took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle, running his fingers through his hair. “She’s been my best friend since we were kids and I’ve loved her ever since.”_

Megan let out a barely audible ‘aw’, but Zatanna’s heart plummeted. There was no way he was talking about her. They had only met a few months ago.

                _“Well, I hope that you get to go back home and be with her and winning certainly won’t hurt your chances.” Caesar said._

_Dick’s expression fell. “Winning won’t help me.” He said sadness flowing from every word._

The reactions in the room matched Caesar’s confused one, _“Why not?”_

_Dick sighed. He had hoped she wouldn’t find out like this, but it was too late now. “Because she’s here with me.”_


	12. Evaluation

                His cape fluttered out behind him as he landed on the GCPD rooftop. Batman tensed at the five humanoid shapes standing around the signal, seemingly waiting for him. One of them stepped forward. He wasn’t dressed like the scouts, he was in normal shirt and pants with a brown bomber-like jacket protecting him from the nighttime chill. “You’re the one they call ‘the Batman’ correct? You are one of the heroes of earth?” He asked in a deep voice.

                “What do you want?” Batman growled. He shifted his body to run if this turned out to be a trap.

                The humanoid stood straighter and the others looked a little anxious. “We have a proposition for you.”

* * *

 

                Dick sat on the metal bench as the waited for his turn to be evaluated. The last few hours had been spent in the training room, honing his skills. He and Barbara had trained by themselves instead of with the others. They only went to the joined sessions to observe their opponents in action. While they were each a formidable foe in their own rights, he was more worried about the environmental factors than the human factors. The land is just a harsh and even more cruel when it came to danger.

                “Richard Grayson,” Dick stood and squeezed Barbara’s hand as he past. It was time to show them what he could do. The doorway that sealed behind him and he glanced around the room. It wasn’t much bigger than the ballroom back home. There were targets set up a varying intervals and heights. To the right was a rack that held a verity of weapons, swords, bows, knives, and clubs. About twenty feet above him was the judge's platform. Some of the judges watched him enter, but many of them were laughing, drinking, and feasting.

Dick walked toward the weapon's rack and paused. The judges turned toward him, interested in what he would choose. He picked up some shuriken and tested their weight and balance in his hand. He moved to the center of the room and started stretching, testing the flexibility of his clothes. He knew he had lost the attention of the judges but his mind was focused on the task at hand. Once he warmed up, he stood perfectly still, taking every detail. He could hear the chatter of the judges and the clinking of glasses along with the faint sound of the air conditioning. He could feel the solid pressure of ground beneath the soles of his shoes, the cloth of his outfit brushing over his skin, and the sharp edges of the shuriken against his fingers. He could see the red of the semi-fresh paint of the bulls-eyes and the rough wood corners of the targets. He could smell paint, bleach and polish.

He took a deep breath and cleared his mind. Focusing on one target, he pictured his most recent battle. It was some of Joker's goons trying to rob a bank for a quick buck. He placed the goons in the targets positions. He tensed and his fist tightened around the star, the sharp point nearly piercing his skin. He suddenly lunged toward a target and slashed the bulls-eye. He pivoted on his right foot and threw the star at target number two, embedding the metal into the wood. He ran toward number three and flipped over it, hitting number four behind it with a flying kick, snapping the wood in two. He spun around and round house kicked number three, breaking its legs causing it to fall toward him. He threw an upper cut to the top half of number three as it fell, splintering it and pushing it in the opposite direction. It cracked against the floor. He jumped at number five, doing a hand stand on its "shoulders". He used his momentum to pulled number five over him and swinging it into number six. He pulled out three more throwing stars and embedding them into seven, eight, and nine. He pivoted toward ten and slammed his fist in the center, splitting it down the middle.

The sound shattering of glass brought Dick out of his "battle" and he straightened and turned toward the Judge's platform. Yelling assaulted his ears and he rolled his eyes. He ran towards target eleven. Using it as a spring board and shattering its back leg, Dick leaped up toward the edge of the platform, flipped twice and landed safely on the carpet.

No one had notice the little bird's entrance. They were too absorbed in the scene unfolding before them. One of the judges had run into another, who was shorter and fatter, causing him to drop his wine glass. They were now having a screaming match when the taller had decided he had had enough. He raised his hand to strike the other when a creepy laugh rang through the air. A throwing star whistled passed a few heads and pinned the taller one's sleeve to the wall. The judges turned toward the owner of the laugh to see Dick standing on the platform with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face.

"Ever hear the expression 'Don't cry over spilled milk'?" Dick laughed at the bewildered expressions and back flipped off the platform. He twisted midair and landed facing the exit. He looked up at the judges peering over the side. He smiled up at them, saluted, and walked out without looking back.


End file.
